I Come to Save You
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: 2nd Film revisité au moment ou Indy est sous le Sommeil Noir de Kali avec en plus mon OC


Alors que la jeune femme et l'enfant arpentaient les couloirs morbides et sinistre tout en se dirigeant vers la salle des rituels.

-Tu es sûre... Charlie, tu vas devoir te battre contre le Dr Jones ? Demanda Shorty

-J'aurais pas le choix... Mais cela sera plus de la défense.

-En tout cas, avec le chapeau, tu lui ressemble encore plus !

Charlotte sourit doucement avant de le perdre tout en restant concentrée sur son objectif : Sauvé Willie en plus de son frère.

-Surtout, reste derrière moi. Si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit n'interviens pas, d'accord ? Dit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Oki doki Charlie Jones.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de se relever.

Elle se détacha du mur et observa la scène.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se faufiler dans la pièce.

Jones était en train d'attacher Willie contre la cage en fer qui a allait plus tard, descendre lentement dans la lave.

L'élève prit une bonne inspiration et compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête.

Elle examina la salle, trois prêtes, son frère, le premier ministre du Maharadja et le Grand Prête ainsi que quelques gardes mais aussi le Maharadja de l'autre coté du précipice.

-Quand faut y aller...

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra enfin en personne dans la salle.  
-Indiana !

Ce dernier se retourna, il était en pleine transe, un sourit sur ses lèvres.

-Melle Jones, interpella Mola Ram.

La jeune aventurière leva son regard vers lui.

-Rendez le moi.. Immédiatement ! Dit-elle d'une voix grave ainsi que son regard.

-Je suis navré de devoir refuser votre requête ma chère... Mais votre frère n'est plus celui que vous connaissiez autrefois , dit-il dans un sourire sadique.

Du fond du précipice ouvert, Willie cria à l'aide et surtout qu'Indy revienne à lui. Mais en attendant, elle entendit la voix de Charlotte.

-Charlotte ! Enfuis toi !

Mais la jeune sœur n'écouta pas. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans laisser son frère entre les mains et surtout sous l'emprise d'elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle s'avança prudemment vers son frère.

Le Grand Prête leva son regard vers deux des gardes avant d'acquiescer dans un petit sourire pour stopper la jeune femme.

-Charlotte Jones, votre frère m'a implorer de vous laisser la vie sauve...

Mola Ram fit une pause avant de reprendre,

-Mais maintenant qu'il est de mon coté, tout change, dit-il dans un ricanement. Vous allez mourir des mains de votre frère, Melle Jones.

Un des garde s'approcha par derrière de Charlotte. Cette dernière, par instinct, se baissa et donna un coup de pied dans les jambes du garde et de lui donner un coup de coude. Son regard était presque celui de son frère quand il se battait. Cette même lueur dans le regard avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers son frère.

-Tiens bon Indy... J'arrive.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à courir vers le Pr. Jones en évitant les gardes qui se mettait en travers de son chemin en leurs donner des coups ou en les esquivant tout simplement. Mais, elle fut rapidement stopper dans sa course. Le second garde l'avait attraper comme un lapin par le bras. Elle sentit son corps reculer vers l'arrière.

Charlotte avait la lèvre et le nez en sang. Un hématome à la pommette droite ainsi qu'une ouverture à l'arcade sourcilière gauche.

-Téméraire, remarqua Ram. Voyons Charlotte, comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour sauver votre cher et perdu frère.

-Comme toujours, dit-elle en se débattant.

Un silence s'abattit alors. Un sourire sur les lèvres de Charlotte se dessina petit à petit.

-J'improviserais.

A ce mot, Charlotte ressemblait trait pour trait à Indiana.

-Dans ce cas, répondit Ram en regardant Jones, je vous laisse entre famille.

Il regarda Indiana.

-Occupez-vous d'elle, Jones.

Le regard d'Indiana se posa sur sa sœur.

Un regard froid qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que Charlie connaissait.

-Indy ? Réussit-elle à dire.

La peur commença à prendre place. Cela se ressentait dans sa voix qui était plus tremblante et sanglotante.. Mais aussi dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Le grand prêtre regarda la jeune femme.

Charlotte était alors face à son frère.

Un frisson la parcouru alors, la peur.

Ses yeux peureux fixèrent ceux d'Indy qui étaient vide.

La main de la jeune Jones tremblait.

Elle leva celle-ci pour la poser sur la main de son frère.

-Indiana... Je t'en prie...

Mais son geste fut intercepté par son frère qui retint fortement le poignet de sa jeune sœur.

Brusquement Jones la frappa violemment qu'elle en tomba contre le sol.

Sous le choc le chapeau fut projeter sur le coté.

La main de Charlotte tâtait sa joue qui était chaude. Elle pouvait sentir un léger filament d'un liquide chaud coulant le long de sa lèvre. Par réflexe elle passa le revers de sa main contre cette dernière la regardant dans le vide, voyant le sang, léger soit-il.

Elle se releva difficilement, titubante, avant de prendre une bonne respiration. Elle leva son regard vers son frère qui n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur elle.

-Jones... Tuez la, ordonna le prête.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

-Indiana...

La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul à temps. Plus son frère avançait en donnant des coups, plus la jeune femme essayait de se défendre comme elle pouvait. Mais plus Jones avançait, plus Charlotte reculait.

Un deuxième coup fit reculer la jeune femme vers le bord du précipice qui perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au rebord.

-Indy ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête !

Alors que Jones était en train de regarder sa sœur se retenir pour ne pas tomber avec un sourire, Demi-Lune arrivait derrière lui, torche en main.

-Excuse moi Indy... Je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Il ferma les yeux et tendit la torche vers le torse de son ami et le brûla.

Indiana lâcha un cri de douleur avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se retourna vers Demi-Lune avant de le saisir par le col du t-shirt. Il regarda le gamin avant de lui faire un clin d'œil avant d'entendre sa sœur hurler à l'aide tout comme pour Willie.

Rapidement Jones s'occupa de s'occuper des idolâtre de Kali aidé par Demi-Lune avant de sauver Willie comme il pouvait.

-Indy ! J'sent plus mes doigt ! J't'en supplie... Viens m'aider !

Charlie avait du mal à se retenir au bord. Elle entendu un garde crier à l'agonie avant de le suivre du regard. Elle se cramponna d'avantage au rebord comme elle le pouvait.

-J'te le promet Junior ! Si on s'en sort vivant j'dormirais plus pendant tes cours !

-Deux petites minute Charlie ! Accroches-toi j'arrive ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça Fillette !

-J'm'accroche comme je peux ! Dit-elle en souriant un peu au surnom.

Alors que Jones s'avança vers Mola Ram pour l'attaquer ce dernier s'échappa par le biais d'une trappe secrète.

Indy regarda autour de lui avant d'ordonner à Demi-Lune de l'aider à manier le rouet.

Une fois la danseuse remonté, Demi-Lune donna un peu de mou pour qu'Indiana puisse la poser sur le sol. Il l'a sortit de la cage avant de se prendre une baffe.. Il rassura la chanteuse qu'il était bien revenu lui même avant d'entendre sa sœur.

-Indiana !

Jones courut alors vers le précipice avant de se jeter et d'attraper a temps les mains de sa sœur.

-J'te tiens !

-T'en a mit du temps !

Indiana releva sa sœur et la ramener vers la terre ferme.

Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Indy la rattrapa avant de lui saisir doucement le visage de sa sœur en remarquant la marque sur sa joue. Il releva sa main et compara la taille entre cette dernière et les traces de doigt encore présentes.

-J'suis désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Tu n'étais pas toi... Donc... C'est pas tellement ta faute, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle avant d'essuyer les larmes qui étaient encore présentes. Puis il lui fit le même geste qu'il fit avec Demi-Lune. Enfin, Jones posa sa main sur les cheveux de sa sœur en les ébouriffant avant de se relever puis aida sa sœur à faire de même.

-J'suis fière de toi Charlie.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son frère. Elle le regardait avant de sourire doucement pendant qu'Indiana se dirigeait vers Demi Lune pour s'excuser aussi. Ce dernier lui rendit sa casquette et l'enfant lui rendit son chapeau et le sac de vêtement.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda Willie en regardant Indy.

-Sortir d'ici... Tous ensemble, répondit Jones en mettant son chapeau.


End file.
